Love Couple or Triangle
by ShadowDeathDemonDi
Summary: Renesmee stays with Rosalie in Forks while everyone else leaves. Alice goes to the Volutori while no one knows where the cullens went. She's still mated with Jacob but one other is after Renesmee as a mate as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Background

This story takes place five years after Breaking Dawn-last book in the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer. Alice Cullen has decided to join the Volutori. Renesmee is now five years old and is still happily mated to Jacob Black. The Cullens have decided to leave Forks but there's a change. Renesmee refuses to leave. Bella and Edward end up getting into a huge fight with her that causes her to run. Meanwhile Jacob and Sam have finally combined packs Jake being the Alpha and Sam the beta which causes many fights between the two. One of which got the Cullens involved when Renesmee runs over to Jake and Sam sides with Bella and Edward. She needs to go with them. After the fight that went from a simple argument to a full on fight between Sam, Bella, and Edward against Jake and Renesmee, Renesmee called for a meeting between the alpha and beta of the shifter pack, Carilisle and Rosalie Cullen. In this meeting it was decided that Rosalie and Emmett would stay and Raise Renesmee and a new treaty would be formed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Treaty

Chapter 2: The Treaty

"This is a newly created treaty, formed by a hybrid of vampire and human, two vampires, and the alpha and beta of the shifter pack. There were three made, the original which will stay with the alpha, and two copies. One copy will go to the Volutori with Mrs. Alice Cullen while the other with the Cullens and will be kept in Carilisle's hands. Is that agreed?" Seth asked holding the original while Paul and Embry have the copies.

"That is correct." Carilisle said with his mate Esme standing next to him.

"Then it's agreed." Jacob said with his father Billy Black sitting next to him while his mate Renesmee Cullen is standing in front of him with his arms around her waist as she looked around at everyone. The Cullen family she will miss dearly, her grandparents Esme and Carilisle, her aunt and Uncle Jasper, but most of all her aunt Alice. Then looking towards her parents who still have the scars from the fight only a few days before that will heal up in a few days. Then to the new family she will be seeing a lot more of, The wolf pack or _Quileute_ as they are know as from their ancestry. Looking from Sam who still has many scars that will be gone by the days end.

"The Treaty states that vampires Rosalie and Emmett Cullen will stay and raise Renesmee as their own. All three will be allowed on shifter grounds but only them. Other vampires will have to ask one of the three for permission to come to their ground then will have to ask to come onto shifter grounds from the alpha or beta. Any vampires found on shifter territory without permission will be killed. Alice Cullen will be allowed on shifter grounds but only with Rosalie or Renesmee with her. Volutori members with her must lower their hoods and only come to border unless they are with Renesmee. Any found on territory without her will be killed. Sound fair?" Seth asked looking around.

"No! I have to ask permission to see my daughter! So no! It's not fair!"

"That was your daughter's request Bella." Rosalie said speaking he truth.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! How dare you!" Edward yelled ferrous with her.

"She don't claim you as her parents. So shut the fuck up and leave her alone. You're leaving and she's staying with us." Rosalie said tired of her already.

Both Edward and Bella went after her and Renesmee who was protected by Emmett and Jake. Emmett protecting Rosalie while Jake protects Renesmee.

"Edward, Bella, Stop before you break the treaty already." Carilisle said as Paul handed him his copy of the treaty and bidden him a safe trip as Embry did the same to Alice


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secret

After nine years have passed Renesmee is now fifteen going to be sixteen. She hasn't talked to her parents Bella and Edward. No longer calling them mom and dad but instead calling Rosalie and Emmett her mom and dad. She has heard from Aro who wanted to see her for her birthday with her mate. She hasn't told Jake yet deciding to keep it a surprise. She no longer goes by her full first name but instead goes by Nesmee, Nes, or Rena.

A young teenage girl is sitting in her room listening to the playlist her and her loving mate Jake made, Happy she's living with her aunt and uncle Rosalie and Emmett, or Rosa and Emm as they now go by, rather then Bella and Edward. Not paying attention to what she's listening to until she hears the chorus as she sings along.

"Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a-No! Goddess damn!"

She yells as her ipod dies knowing he has the only charger since she lost hers. She sighs and whispers. "Guess I have to go over there...damnit...i really didn't want to but oh well..."

Then she puts on her Nike shoes, grabs her jacket and her now dead ipod then jumps out the window smiling.

Meanwhile Jake was listening to the same song but on his laptop while his ipod is on the charger charging giving him some music as he's working on the new car he's giving to Nesmee for her sixteenth birthday tomorrow. When he hears two different sounds of footsteps and sees Embry and Quil standing there after pulling out from under the car.

"Nice ride. Who's it for?" Quil asks checking it.

"It's for Nesmee."  
"The Vamp human girl?"  
"Yes, her birthday is tomorrow and it's almost do-"

"Jake! You have a girl here for you!" Called Jake's older sister Rachel yelled since her and her sister Rebecca were in town visiting.

"Shit! It's probably her! Embry, help me cover this! Quil, Go detract!"

They both did as they were told but when Quil walked in he seen Rachel standing by her dad with a girl next to her. The girl was absolutely beautiful with her dark brown hair that looked almost a honey chestnut, golden brown eyes, that really offset her slashed up jeans, black shredded long sleeved shirt over the blood red tank top and the jacket Jake said he "lost" a few months ago then to have black and blue Nike shoes on made her look more wolf then human or vamp like she really was.

"Um...hi?"  
"Hey Quil, where's Jake?"

"Garage."

"Oh, okay. Well there you go Nes. He's in the garage."

"Thanks, Rachel." Then she started heading toward the garage when she ran into Jake.

"Nesmee, what are you doing here?"

She looks up at him and holds up her dead ipod.

"It kinda died..."

"It's okay. Come on, we'll put it on the charger and you can borrow mine tonight deal?"

"Deal." She says smiling as she follows him while Embry tries to talk to Quil.

"Quil, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yah. Fine why you ask?"

"Cause you were staring at Jake's vamp girl."

"Was not."  
"Yah you we're Quil." Rachel says smiling when Rebecca walked out from the kitchen.

"Okay who's all eating here. Gods I understand how Emily feels now."

Embry laughed. "It's up to you if you want me here or not. You know that, Beca. But as for you Quil. Be glad Jake didn't see that."

"He wouldn't have done shit."

"Do you not remember the fight between Bella, Edward, Sam and Jake?"

"True. That was beast how he walked away with only a few minor cuts."


End file.
